The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an assembly for operatively connecting a first object which is capable of a to and fro movement, with a second object, in such a manner that the second object, when connected to the first object, will move in correspondence with the first object.
There are cases in which the movement of two objects has to be synchronized, but in which constructive members initially impede a direct connection between said two parts. For example, when the first and second object are located at opposite sides of a constructive member, the objects firstly will be positioned at their respective locations while not yet connected, after which a connection between both objects will be created through an opening in said constructive member. Examples of such cases, among others, may be found in the automotive field, especially open roof constructions for vehicles having two open roof parts before and behind, respectively, a transverse beam in the roof of the vehicle.